


No Fun Allowed

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Inktober Halloween Fics 2017 [7]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Eye Trauma, Lore Building, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Overprotective Siblings, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Axel isn't all that pleased that Valerie isn't allowing his brother to participate in Halloween. He swears to Ian that he's going to get Valerie to change his mind. Of course, he ended up getting a rather good explanation on why Valerie doesn't like Halloween and by proxy demons in the first place.





	No Fun Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 7 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "safety". I promised myself that Axel would get the spotlight in one story. OC pairing or not, I still think this fic does help establish Axel's role in Skyworld when he chooses to sneak in and visit Valerie and Ian. Enjoy!

Axel had learned many things about angels over the years of being around them. Angels were sticks in the mud that always thought they were in the right. They were quick to stereotype others without seeing the flaws they themselves had. They acted like having a beautiful Goddess meant they could do anything they wanted. And yet, angels proved they were no different from demons.

The Dark Hero has met quite a few angels at this point of time. Flonne was an angel trainee who became a fallen angel and had to work to not only regain her status as an angel but promoted to an archangel shortly afterward. Artina was human who died and became a greedy angel who attempted to collect the money from the demons who refused to pay back Celestia. Compared to Flonne…she wasn't that nice.

The angel that Axel had an odd relationship happened to be the judge from Skyworld. His name was Valerie Marchen and was by far the fairest angel around. He had one eye covered by an eyepatch. His personality was as prickly as a cactus. His hatred toward demons was second to none. And yet, Valerie ended up being one of his friends he relied on.

The blond demon had asked himself why he stuck around someone as insufferable as Valerie but he had a checklist with all the reasons why. The first reason was because of Valerie's younger brother Ian, who is a musician like the Dark Hero was. Ian gave Axel opportunities to play in Skyworld and other places because of his connection to the judge. The second reason had to do with Axel's first encounter with Valerie. Flonne had forced the two to interact. One thing lead to another and Axel ended up saving Valerie's life. Valerie may have been an angel but he had honor and promised to return the favor. Because the judge had yet to get even with Valerie, he had given Axel access to Skyworld without any of the angels being able to forcibly kick him out. Finally, Axel saw through Valerie's façade. As irritable of a person the judge was, he had a soft spot. Axel brought up his family and that was enough for Valerie to tolerate him. Money that Axel earned went to his sick mother and his younger siblings. It was strange how Valerie stated that demons caring for their family were rare. Then again, most angels from what Axel noticed threw their family under the bus and were no different from demons.

It wouldn't hurt to believe that Axel had a breakthrough with Valerie when it came to closing the gap between angels and demons. Demons considered Axel a complete loser with nothing going for him but someone as important as Valerie noticed him and gave him a chance. Axel wasn't going to throw this opportunity alone.

October wouldn't be a great month for Axel though. As a demon, he felt the need to prank and annoy others. Angels like Valerie apparently loathed Halloween and wanted nothing to do with it. Ironically, Ian was so ready for Halloween and was helping his boyfriend Vitus make costumes to sell to angels humans and demons alike. Ian wanted to have fun. Vitus wanted to make money. Axel wanted Valerie to enjoy the holidays with his little brother and Valerie wanted nothing to do with this.

"Big brother is scared of ghosts," Ian stated. "He's also scared of goblins and trolls."

"Huh? Why?" Axel had to ask.

"Big brother isn't really much of a horror fan," Ian admitted. "He tries to hide it."

"…Is there a reason why?"

Ian debated on whether to tell Axel or not. The music angel trusted Axel more than most angels so he didn't mind spilling the beans, "Well…you know how big brother can read minds? I think he has read the minds of sinister people during this month before…"

Axel wasn't going to get anything else besides that vague info. Unless the blond convinced Valerie to appreciate Halloween, Ian would suffer the consequences.

"It doesn't matter if big brother doesn't want me trick-o-treating or not. Vitus is going to sneak me out and I'm going to have fun with other people," Ian continued. "So, you don't have to worry about me."

"I actually am…" Axel admitted to himself. "I'll talk to your brother so you won't have to sneak out when it's finally time for Halloween."

Ian didn't expect much from the Dark Hero. It was depressing to think about. Despite earning Ian's trust, he didn't believe that Axel could convince Valerie to change his mind. Many others have tried before. What could the Dark Hero do to make a difference?

_You can trust me Ian. I'll even get Valerie to join us when it's time._

* * *

Axel told himself this but stood nervously in front of Valerie's office. The Dark Hero had to wait until the evening before he would get an opportunity to speak to the judge alone. The silver haired judge had the weight of heaven on his shoulders. He needed to maintain stability when other angels failed. His stress was going to shorten his lifespan if he didn't know how to have fun.

 _Come on Axel. You're good at convincing people to see your way._ Axel told himself as he knocked on the door.

"…Who is it?"

"It's me."

"…You can come in. Don't make a mess."

Valerie was straight to the point. Axel sighed as he allowed himself into Valerie's room. He will never understand why the silver haired angel had room be in the same place as his office. Did he not care if anyone saw how messy his bed was or if anyone walked into his office while he was trying to shower? Sure, Valerie was a psychic but that didn't mean he wouldn't be caught off guard.

As Axel came into Valerie's room, he noticed that Valerie was still at his desk. The lights in the room were off with only the lamp in Valerie's room being on. A coffee cup kept Valerie's company to the side and Axel assumed that this was his sixth cup for today. The judge appeared exhausted with how much he was slumped over.

"What do you want?" Valerie asked. "Make it quick."

"I want you to take a break."

Axel was surprised how straight to the point he was. Valerie didn't miss a beat though.

"Unfortunately, I got paperwork to fill out."

"You can take a break. You're the only one who does work around here."

"That's exactly why I can't."

The Dark Hero steadied himself and walked into the office. Valerie didn't react fast enough to Axel invading the office. Axel quickly slammed his hand over the paper earning him a glare from the judge.

"Move your hand. I'm busy," Valerie ordered darkly.

"No, you're going to relax," Axel insisted.

Not waiting to argue with the judge, Axel went behind the judge and lifted him out of the chair. Valerie should have expected this but he still gasped.

"H-Hey! Unhand me!"

"Bed. Now."

Axel wasn't thinking anything naughty. He just needed the judge away from his work desk. Of course, with Valerie struggling in his arms, Axel would find himself tumbling on top of the judge's bed with the judge in toe. The Dark Hero held his breath as he tried his best not to inhale Valerie's scent. It was pointless when the powerful smell of blueberries overcame his nostrils.

"…Get off of me…" Valerie hissed.

"Not until you relax and let Ian go out with Vitus on Halloween."

"…You have impossible demands…"

Axel refused to move until Valerie caved in. He was willing to stare at the judge's beautiful face. Dark rings were apparent under his eyes. A pimple threatened to show up on the top right corner of his forehead. His hair may have had the scent of blueberries but his breath smelt of coffee. Not like Axel minded too much. He wouldn't ask for it any other way.

"…Are you even comfortable hovering over me like this?" Valerie questioned in a softer tone. His cheeks threatened to turn pink. "You're going to hurt your back."

"T-This is fine," Axel told him. "As a demon, I can stay like this for a long time."

"Oh…"

Axel tried to stop his heart from skipping beats. He really needed to stop fascinating over the judge.

"V-Valerie, I heard you're not a fan of horror holidays," Axel began trying to change the subject, "care to explain why?"

Valerie frowned, "It's none of your business."

"But it is my business. Ian wants to go out with Vitus and I want you to spend time with me."

"With…me?"

"Y-Yeah."

Axel relented and got off of Valerie so he could sit up. The judge sat up but didn't move off the bed like the blond thought he would. Valerie let out a fake cough.

"Come on Valerie. You're always cooped up in your office. Try to have fun for once."

"I…" Valerie closed his eye, "…I'm a boring person. You're better off finding someone else to enjoy Halloween."

"But I want to be with you. Besides, tell me why you're scared of going out on Halloween. You're a psychic. You should be able to see the scares before they happen."

The judge didn't want to continue the conversation. Axel forced himself to stare at the psychic angel hoping that he would get something out of him.

"…It's my eye," Valerie said in quiet voice.

"Huh? Your eye?"

Valerie nodded his head slowly. "Around this time of year, Ian went missing. I panicked and searched for him. He was being attacked by a horde of demons. I took out most of them but one of them caught me off guard. I lost my eye for it…let's leave it at that."

Axel's eyes widened in horror, "I…I had no idea. I'm…sorry…"

"Don't be. I lost my eye centuries ago and with my eye gone, my powers were cut in half. I rather avoid demons during this month. Demons…are stronger during Halloween with all the fear energy they gather…so I apologize…"

 _So Valerie does have a legit reason for not wanting Ian to go out._ Axel thought to himself. Well, I can change that.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish up my paperwork and then retire for the evening."

As Valerie got off the bed, Axel reached out and grabbed at Valerie's hand. Both visibly flinched at the demon's action.

"I'll protect you and Ian for Halloween," Axel spoke. "S-So please stop overworking yourself and have fun."

Valerie couldn't help but smirk, "You protect me and my brother? That's rich."

"H-Hey…"

"But…you are mad persistent this time around. Hmm…I guess I'll try to get a day off if you're so insistent."

"I am!" Axel exclaimed. He didn't realize how red his face was. "J-Just trust me for once! I'll make sure demons don't try anything funny! I'm usually the butt of all jokes anyway so you won't have to worry…"

Valerie laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. "It's fine Axel. I think I can dump this crap on Arcadia and she can see how I feel when I'm not being able to enjoy a holiday with my friends and family."

Friends. Axel felt his eyebrow twitch but he didn't let it affect him. He was just glad he was able to convince the judge to have some fun for once.

 _You owe me Ian._ Axel thought to himself as he couldn't help but give Valerie a sheepish smile. Tonight was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 2293 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Axel saved Valerie in A Warning. This story is one of the first things in the first timeline and continues to happen regardless. Valerie just gets to know Axel longer afterward allowing the two to be this close.
> 
> 2\. I do want to do a fic concerning Valerie's past and dealing with his eye lost but it's not really appropriate now. I would need the approval of another person if her OC can be used but chances are that it won't be the case. The type of demon that attacked Valerie is very vague as a result.


End file.
